


Out of the Frying Pan, into the Bear Pit

by TeamGwenee



Series: Emergency Calls [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Flucc, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Once more, Tyrion is called up to save the day. Once more, he is utterly useless. This time, it is Brienne in need of saving.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emergency Calls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084640
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Out of the Frying Pan, into the Bear Pit

_“Good morning Tyrion.”_

_“Good morning, my dear Brienne. How are you on this lovely day?”_

_“I am fine, thank you. And you?”_

_“Very well, very well.”_

_“That’s great. Umm, Tyrion?”_

_“Yeees?”_

_“I really hate to bother you but I am in a bit of a bind, and I would really appreciate you helping me out. I wouldn’t ask, but my dad is on Tarth and..well, this isn’t the type of thing I really feel I can go to your brother about.”_

_“Embarrassing as shit you mean? Well let’s hear it.”_

_“So you will help?”_

_“I didn’t say that. Depends on how amusing the story is.”_

_“Tyrion, please!”_

_“Ah ah ah, it is time to sing for your supper Miss Tarth.”_

_“Look, it’s not that interesting. I got into a bear enclosure, the bear chewed me up a little bit, and now I’m in an emergency room. They’ve given me painkillers and I need someone to drive me home.”_

_“A bear enclosure?”_

_“A little boy’s toy fell in, he started crying...it seemed like a high priority at the time. Now I’m banned from the zoo.”_

_“And you can’t go to Jaime about this because…”_

_“It’s just... you know what he’s like. The same man who went charging at Dany’s boyfriend because he took the last cinnamon danish at brunch gets mad at me when I go out in the snow without gloves. I can’t tell him I jumped into a bear pit.”_

_“You can’t. But I can!”_

_“Tyrion!”_

_“I am face timing him now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“My dear Brienne, if I have the opportunity to take a face shot of my beloved brother finding out his girlfriend jumped into a bear pit, I am not missing it for a cask of wine the size of Balerion the Black Dread’s skull.”_


End file.
